toodletalefandomcom-20200214-history
Toodle Tale: Quest Walthroughs Chapter 2
Meke Ruins Gate: This quest’s main goal is to open the gate that leads to Meke Ruins. To start this quest you have to have first completed the ''Escape to Northwood'' quest. After that has been accomplished you need to speak with Dessi. This quest includes another quest, ''The Witch’s Spell''. After speaking with Dessi ''The Witch’s Spell ''is entered into your quest log. It is also noted in the ''Meke Ruins Gate'' quest. Witch's Spell: This quest is the next step in the Meke Ruins Gate quest. While completing the Witch’s spell quest you will be trying help Dessi become a human again. This is done by breaking an ancient curse. After speaking to Dessi the next step is to take the Eerieville portal to Eerieville to find Grandma GC. Click on the portal. Agree to take it. Finding the Mall of Magic: She is located in the Mall of Magic. There are multiple paths you can take from the portal to the Mall of Magic, but the easiest is just to walk straight down. Once in the park there will be a road sign pointing you down. Follow it. You are now at the Mall of Magic. Finding Grandma GC: Go inside the Mall of Magic. You will see multiple stores. Grandma GC is in the store named Tricky Talismans. Go inside. Click on Grandma GC and start a dialog. Ask her about the evil witch. She will send you on a hunt for important ingredients to make a potion. These ingredients will be added to your quest log. Finding Skyway Plateau: The first ingredient that Grandma GC is going to need is the Green Nitepole’s goo. The Green Nitepole is located on Skyway Plateau. To get to the Skyway Plateau you need to leave Eerieville through its main gate. The main gate is located in the lower left corner of Eerieville. Follow you map to find your way there. After leaving Eerieville you are going to have to walk to Skyway Plateau through the wilderness. Walk to the left through two screens. You will then see the pathway to Skyway Plateau. There is a road sign there as well. Finding the Green Nitepole: You now have to walk up the path towards Skyway Temple. It can be difficult to avoid wild toodles. So beware. Eventually you will see the Green Nitepole. ''Tip: Don’t fight him yet. Go up one screen and you will see a portal. Step through it. Now it is activated. Go back to Skyway Plateau.'' Battle and defeat the Green Nitepole. Take his goo. Now you are ready to go back to Grandma GC. She is still at the Mall of Magic. You can fast travel to the Eerieville hospital and walk the rest of the way. Once you give her the Green Goo, she will tell you to come back in three hours. In three hours she will have the cauldron set up. She will now give you a list of items to go find. Finding the Fruit: After delivering the green goo you are given another list of supplies. These include 2 cherries, 1 coconut, 1 cabbage, 1 inverted mushroom, 1 curly fern, and 2 oodle fruits. At this point in the game you should have located many of these items on your travels, but just in case I will walk you through some places to find these items. Cherry: You will need two cherries. You can purchase them at the store Fresh Cherries in Northwood. Coconut: You can find these on Sandy Shores in Northwood. This photo is of a coconut in the screen where Charlie stands. If you are a VIPeep you can buy them at Fresh Cherries. Cabbage: You can find these all over Northwood. Inverted Mushroom: You can find these in the Dark Woods or in Eerieville. This photo was taken in the screen to the left of the hospital in Eerieville. Oodle Fruit: You can find Oodle Fruit all over Pandora. It is especially prolific in Eerieville. This photo was taken in the screen to the left of the park. You will need two of these Curly Fern: It is one of the harder items to find. You only need one of these. They are located around Eerieville. This photo was taken outside the Toodlemart in Eerieville. There is also one on Skyway Plateau. After you give them to Grandma GC you will be sent for one last ingredient. It is located in Skyway Temple. Opening Skyway Temple: The Ruby Stone is located in Skyway Temple. Skyway Temple is located at the top of Skyway Plateau. The easiest way to get there is to take the Skyway Temple portal. You may not have activated in yet. If you haven’t walk to the top of the plateau, but before going into the temple take the portal you see there to Northwood. Now it is active. You can take the portal back to Skyway Temple and continue on with your quest. The first step in getting the Ruby Stone is to open the temple doors. Grandma GC gives you a riddle that is entered into your quest log. It states: It matters not if he is short or tall, in the end you must choose them all. Around the clock they go on, the top right man starts out at one. The order is two-four-one-three. Choose wisely and you shall see. The photo to the left shows you the order to click the statues in. (It is not their clock number.) Once you have opened the door to skyway temple, it is time to go in. Finding the Ruby Stone: Once you enter the Skyway Temple you will be on the road to finding the Ruby Stone. ''Tip: Bring lots of potions and smoke grenades. This step is difficult.'' In the beginning, just follow the only path available to you. Eventually you will get to a screen that looks like theone pictured below. Click on the statues. Doors will open up. It does not matter which door you walk through. In the next screen walk to the right. Follow the only available path until you reach this screen. Click to at the edge of the stairs to show the invisible stairs. You will have to repeat this process a couple of times. Wall up the invisible stairs. After walking up them you will be in a screen with a mummy’s tomb. Click on the mummy. Walk down the stairs that you uncover. Keep following the path available until youreach a screen that has three exit choices. Walk up. You will eventually enter the screen with the Ruby Stone. Walk over and click on it. You will see a pop-up message that looks like the one in the picture to the left once you have picked up the Ruby Stone. Go back to Grandma GC Getting the Potion: Click on Grandma GC. She will have you add the Ruby Stone to the cauldron. After she says her incantation she will give you the potion for Dessi. Your quest will be updated at this point. Go back to Dessi at the Meke Ruins Gate. Going back to Dessi: From the Mall of Magic walk up two screens to the portal that is located between Eerieville and the Meke Ruins Gate. Click on it. Once at the Meke Ruins gate click on Dessi. Once you give her the potion she will turn into a horse… But she will also give you 500 chromes! She tells you that once you are ready to go through the gate to come speak to her. The Witch’s Spell quest is complete at this point. The Meke Ruins Gate Con't: You will now continue on with the Meke Ruins Gate quest. Talk to Dessi. She will task you with acquiring her key from the Cumulus that took it. The Cumulus that took it is located in Skyway Temple. She gives you the hint to go to the right once the road splits within the temple. Go to Skyway Temple. ''Note: The fastest way to get to Skyway Temple is to fast travel to the Northwood hospital and then use the portal to go to Plateau.'' Looking for the Cumulus Boss: